


across time

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings May Change, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: this is my nanowrimo work for 2019. my project is not a novel this year but a series of connected fics. i’m already behind on my word counts (i should be at 5,001 words written lol) but based on my writing style, it’s easier for me to write a complete fic in one sitting rather than write 1,700 words at once and leave it to the next day.anyways. my fics will be mystic messenger related so i’ll post them here once i’m done. these will not be all jumin and mc but i do hope you still read them. i plan to include several pairings though not necessarily all. i may post as each fic is finished or just post whatever i finish at the end of the month.but here is the prologue of sorts.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	across time

"They dare think to overturn the gods?" Zeus demanded. 

"Humans are powerful. But a threat even to us?" Poesidon questioned. 

"They mock us openly! Our tributes decrease. We must end them." 

"But with no humans, there could be no tribute," Hades pointed out pragmatically. 

That stopped Zeus for a moment. "Then I shall split them with my lightning. No longer four arms and four legs but two of each! It will double our tribute! And those impudent humans will suffer and know to never challenge us again!" Zeus crowed. 

Below Mount Olympus, the human race as it originally was existed. Two hearts joined in one body, mates together forever. Four arms, four legs, two faces, humans were powerful then. Enough to worry even the gods. But to invite the gods' wrath was folly. 

Jumin gazed into his other half's eyes. The beautiful eyes of his MC, the only being he'd ever trust with his heart, even if they had not been born to be together. He saw love there, devotion, the same all-consuming adoration he felt for her. He opened his mouth to speak to her, to tell her again of how deep his love for her went. A flash of lightning interrupted him. Intense pain. When the light faded, he heard screaming and crying, he felt the burning sensation. He looked for the eyes he knew so well. But where MC's eyes always met his, he found nothing. A smoke cloud, the feeling of emptiness in the air. 

"MC?" he asked, his voice croaking from the debris in the air. The atmosphere crackled, threatening fire and more lightning. Jumin called again, louder. No answer. The smoke drifted up, slowly revealing a single set of feet. Jumin's feet. But no, that was impossible. MC's legs and feet should be right there! Jumin felt the pain all along but refused to accept it. Until he saw the missing feet. How her eyes weren't there. He looked at himself, felt his hands along the charred half of his form. The side that had always belonged to MC was gone now. She was gone. Literally struck from his side. 

His heart cried in anguish. It joined the chorus of others, wailing for their other halves. Their mates. Everyone had been separated, ripped apart with no warning. 

Apollo looked upon the scene. Perhaps the humans held some power but was it necessary to resort to such a brutal solution? He couldn't stand what he saw. His healing magic reshaped the humans, made their two-legged and two-armed forms make more sense. He couldn't put them together but they no longer looked so violently torn apart. They looked whole, though Apollo could do nothing for the holes in their hearts. He couldn't heal the worst pain of having lost their other half. 

Humans, being short-lived and fickle, quickly forgot their previous selves. Or perhaps it was another gift from Apollo, an effort to try to soothe the absolute torture of missing their other halves. But every human felt that empty feeling, the sense that something was missing. 

Jumin wandered the land, lost. He felt he had to look for… something. But he didn't know what. He searched, and found nothing. No meaning, no solution. Just more emptiness. He took a small patch of land, built himself a home, locked himself in. He needed nothing. Or so he convinced himself. A pure white cat became his only companion. She hunted the mice in his crops and he thought he saw something oddly familiar in her, though he couldn't place what. 

For years, Zeus had won. The tributes increased AND the humans were too busy with their existential crises to threaten him. Yes, he was quite proud of himself. Humans lived their lives half-empty, missing something they'd never known and yet had never before experienced life without. some thought they were happy, thought they needed nothing. Others distracted themselves with physical pleasures, drinking and sex. 

Jumin lived a quiet life. Lonely. But at least he had his beautiful cat. He needed nothing else, surely. Until the day he caught a thief in his crops. A girl. She looked thin, starving, dirty. Nothing like his glorious cat. Someone Jumin would ignore. But he caught her, called out to her. She looked up fearfully. Met his eyes. 

That gaze. Those eyes held the home Jumin had longed for and missed but refused to accept. When he looked at her, he felt struck, like the mysteries of life had solved themselves. When she looked at him, her heart beat twice as fast, knowing it had finally found the mate it had known and lost. 

Life wasn't so empty after that. Jumin found his life. MC found her soul. They knew they belonged together, though only on the deepest level, not known to human thought but felt through human connection. 

Whose heart doesn't dream of a love that transcends time, overcomes odds, lasts forever, no matter the lifetimes that separate two? Even if their lives should change and vary, the love remains. The hearts beat together, for one another. No matter the decades, the eras, even the long-forgotten first love of a pair of hearts, they are made for each other. Across all time, against all odds. These hearts seek their mates, year after year. Long after the first and last breath drawn. A pair that can never be separated. A being that was made as one, split into two, but forever drawn back together, by a bond stronger than even the power of gods.


End file.
